Blue-Collared
by SoldierPup
Summary: Gail and Holly hit a bump, a major bump by the name of Botched Boob Job, also known as Lisa. Can Holly and Gail make it through such a time of sadness? One-shot


Just having fun, she said. And normally Gail was a very strong person, able to take whatever was thrown at her. She was able to take insults, Chris called her 'a cold person,' Nick always said she wasn't the 'girlfriend type,' her mother, oh god her mother was the worst of them all. It was mostly because her mother did that, 'passive aggressive' bullshit, it used to bother her, but now she just brushed it off. Let it go through one ear and out the other. She was able to brush it off then, but, that those three words, 'just having fun' and it felt like Jack Frost roundhouse kicked her gut. All her breath seemed to leave her at once.

Then, Holly turned around and Gail saw the flashes of emotions in her eyes. Gail made her eyes piercing, narrowed into slight slips. Out of anger? No, to stop the tears from falling. Maybe if she just closed her eyes, the tears wouldn't fall, and the pain wouldn't hurt as much.

But that didn't work.

Instead staring dead into Holly's brown orbs, she saw the emotions she wish she hadn't. There was relief, perhaps because she was escaping the lecture from 'Botched Boobies.' But then there was something else.. Regret? Anxiety? It was definitely uneasiness, and the way she lowered her hands slowly, the drinks still grasped tightly.

"'Scuse me," she whispered pushing roughly passed the woman she grew to care for so much, and with each step away she felt

"Wait, Gail," Holly walked after her, looking quite nervous and like a train had sideswiped her.

Gail's fingers clutched to her leather jacket, one that smelled too much like the woman she was trying to get away from. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip to stop the tears from flowing, but when the voice calling her name was right behind her, in her ear almost. She whirled around.

"Hey, is that what you think? That you think i'm uneducated? That i'm a blue collar and that you're out of my league?"

"I never said that!" Holly's voice cracking slightly. Gail didn't notice, because if she did, she would have stopped her anger dead. Right in its tracks, if she heard how hurt Holly's voice sounded. Instead however, she heard the roaring beat of her heart and her hands shook, anger and hurt were pumping through her veins as well.

"Well, you wanna know what I think? I think that botched boob job that you call a best friend, I think she's an idiot." Gail's watery eyes locked onto Holly's and Gail fought back the vile feeling in her throat. "I'd rather taze myself in the eye, than spend another moment with either of you." Gail said, her voice lowering from her angry tone to a more monotone, uncaring one.

"What are you saying?" Holly asked.

Gail's face twisted, a biting tone dripping with venom, and she struck. "I don't know, you're a doctor, you figure it out." And she left. She left, and didn't even look back, the door to the Penny didn't open until she was well gone.

She went home to an empty house, Chris being gone and Dov working a late shift. It was cold, the heat didn't seem to wake her up, and chills shook her body along with the sobs. She shut the door silently, turned the lock, and casually strode to the couch. She slid onto the piece of furniture over the arm. Her feet dangled and she kicked off her shoes. She took her phone from her coat pocket and threw it on the table along with her keys. Then she grabbed the pillow and placed it over her head. Allowing the cushion to soak up her tears.

Holly was furious, but not at Gail. She knew that Gail was hurt, and there was good reason. Holly pulled an asshole move. Instead of attempting to defend her girlfriend, she just did what she always did. She didn't even listen to what Lisa had to say. She walked back to the table where Rachel and Lisa sat, they discussed something through whispers and glances shot at Holly, worried glances.

Holly sat silently for a few moments, taking the drink meant for Gail and tipping it back into her own mouth.

"Holly, i'm so sorry, I didn't know she was right there," Lisa said, wringing her hands together while quickly licking her lips.

Holly didn't say anything for a moment, just stared down her friend. After a few moments she opened her mouth, finally getting what she wanted to say straight.

"Gail is a wonderful, wonderful person, who unlike you, isn't so god damn judgemental! She did nothing to either of you and you both don't know the half of her. Sometimes I believe I don't either, until she surprises me. I love her, and right now, you're the last person I wish to be with." her last sentence aimed at Lisa. "She's most definitely not blue-collared like you think. Her mother is _superintendent_, _god-father_ chief of police, her _father_ an inspector. I highly doubt they're the blue-collared family you believe them to be,"

"I... didn't know just how serious it was, Hols, c'mon you never talked about her other than..."

"Other than how much I enjoyed spending time with her, how much she meant to me, how much I worry about her, how much I can't wait until you guys could meet her? Yeah, surely you couldn't have _known_, how serious it was, right?" Holly said venomously.

She stood up quickly, suddenly feeling the biting sensation of tears, quickly throwing the money for her drinks on the table she left.

When Holly stepped outside, it felt a few degrees colder than normal.

Gail had been drinking from the whiskey bottle she found under the kitchen sink. It wasn't exactly helping, and she wasn't really drinking it. Then her phone started to ring. She hadn't paid it any attention since she threw it on the table. So she slowly picked it up and squinted at the bright screen.

Holly was calling her.

Suddenly Jack made another appearance, and his last name wasn't Daniels.

"Fuck." she cursed loudly.

She should answer it, she should let Holly explain. That would be the adult thing. But Gail wasn't an adult.

So she listened to the message instead.

"_Hey, Gail, it's me. Can we please just talk? I just need to explain so much, and.." _Holly trailed off, and an irregular sigh was heard. "_please?" _the voice sniffled, "_Call me back when you can," _

Gail had to hang up with a shaky hand.

Day two of ignoring Holly was made quite difficult. Dov was questioning her date last night, which of course brought back the memories of last night, and with those memories, the sad, lonely feelings. She told Dov to piss off, shut the door in his face, and then jumped on her bed.

But a good drinking game came out of this mess. Everytime she thought of Holly and how she smelled, and tasted, and how amazing it was to kiss her, and... she took a shot. Anytime she replayed the message she took a swig of beer. Anytime someone asked her what was wrong, she'd drink a glass of water.

She didn't drink that much water that day, and she was drunk before noon.

Day three went a bit better, she was on desk duty at work with a massive hangover. It was also quite a busy day since Gail didn't even have time to glance at her phone. If she did have the time, she'd probably see the many, many texts and voicemails Holly had left.

Day four was also better. She went to The Penny and drank a bit with her brother. She was drinking a lot these past few days. Her liver must be cursing her to death.

Day five was when she lost it. Everything went downhill after day five. Sam and Andy were making out, well not really 'making out' but it was still really gross to Gail, in the break room. Then Steve and Traci were canoodling in the detective's offices. Then Dov and Chloe were talking their nerdy lovey-dovey bullshit. God, Gail swore it was Valentine's Day or something in the precinct. It was horrible. So when Oliver came around and asked her how she was, Gail completely lost it. She told Oliver everything. To which he was taken aback by, he was _just_ asking how her day was, but he took it all with a grain of salt. Gail was a mess the past four days, so he figured he might as well offer his fatherly wisdom.

"Listen to what she has to say Gail, it may open up a lot." he said.

"It _hurts_, like, a delicate flower was just stepped on, you're not going to walk over and pick it up and expect it to stand, do you?"

"But who's the delicate flower. You can't say that Holly isn't hurting through this either, Gail." Oliver said. And Gail knew he was right, but she was still upset and angry.

"Hey, I was insulted, not her!"

"But those are all things that shouldn't bother you. You know who your family is and where you come from. You are highly educated in the art of snide, and sarcastic comments. You are not blue-collared, just look at who the Pecks _are_. Why should this woman bother you so? And why should her words have anything to do with you and Holly. If she doesn't understand who you _are_, do you think she understands who you are with Holly?"

"It's just what Holly _didn't _say that's bothering me. I could care less what botched boobies had to say about me," Gail sighed, "but... what she didn't say was what I heard."

Oliver sighed and scratched at his head. "I know you, and Holly made you a better person, I think the least you could do is _let _her explain. When you do that, then you can make a decision,"

Gail nodded, even though she didn't know what decision she was supposed to make.

She made it through the rest of her shift with minor troubles, except some fifteen year old teen who thought he could outrun Gail. He couldn't, but once he was cuffed and walking back to the cruiser, he slipped on the ice, and Gail, being his lead, fell with him, leaving her very bruised and even more cranky.

When she was home, she curled up in her bedroom with the door shut and locked. She hugged her knees as her phone sat just a hand grasp away. She sent a text to Holly and was awaiting a response. A simple text, 'Hey, can we talk?' Gail was about to give up hope and go to bed when her phone rang.

A ringtone she knew all too well, and it made her hands get clammy and her body to shake. She reached out with delicate fingers and stared at her phone. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled it slowly, and with it her nerves. She swiped the screen to answer and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," the other voice answered smoothly.

**A/N Heyo! One-shot written just to convey what I wish would've happened during that time period. And completely throwing the show out the window because that break-up was totally uncalled for! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome! **


End file.
